


Good Omens Fanarts

by Aezara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezara/pseuds/Aezara
Summary: Just some Good Omens Fanart
Kudos: 17





	1. Godfathers for the Earth




	2. An eternity of battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a darker alternative universe, Crowley and Aziraphale couldn't become friends. They are doomed to meet on the battlefield of the many humans wars dying always by the hand of the other.   
> It's one of theses battles : Hastings, I let you imagine who is with the Norman army and who fights with the English army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Crowley's sword is not realistic, I wanted him to have a kind of snake sword.


	3. Godfathers of Earth V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley protecting Earth with better oil pastels and a greater work on the characters.


	4. After the Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My view of what happened after the diner at the Ritz.   
> Enjoy !


	5. Earth Godfathers V3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last attempt of "Earth Gordafathers". With the help and taking into account of the advices of the great facebook group : Grow Better! Visual Artists.


End file.
